


Family

by lorir_writes



Series: What Is Real [3]
Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Emotions come to surface as Sloane helps Hayden moving into his new apartment.
Relationships: Sloane Washington & Hayden Young
Series: What Is Real [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207533





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Submission to Tumblr Hayden Young Appreciation Week

“Last one!” Hayden beams as he walks into the living room of his new apartment carrying a large box of newly purchased wine glasses.

Sitting by the table in the kitchen area and surrounded by a sea of boxes, Sloane looks at her friend with a weak smile. “Great.”

“Now that the apartment is clean, all I have to do is put everything in its place.” The match says as he leaves the box on the table.

“I arranged all your things in the bathroom, placed the groceries in the fridge and in the kitchen cabinets.”

“Really?” Hayden turns around and opens one of the cabinets. His lips curl upwards immediately as he notices the groceries are organized by type, size, and expiring date, just like she always does. He turns back to his friend. “You’re wonderful, Sloane. I can’t thank you enough.”

“No problem. I know you would’ve arranged everything the same way I did.”

“Of course I would. I learned from the best.” He winks.

Despite the familiar banter, Sloane’s smile doesn’t reach her eyes. If anything, she looks more uncomfortable than she seemed to be ever since Hayden told her was moving out of their apartment to live by himself.

She stands up, still forcing a smile. “I heard you talking to Natasha on the phone and I know she’s coming over soon, so I ordered sukiyaki and ramen for the two of you. I know it’s yours and her favorite’s.”

“Great minds think alike. She said she’s going to stop by the Japanese restaurant on Fifth to bring us food.” He opens another cabinet and gets three plates. “Let’s set up the table for us.”

“Oh, it’s okay. Don’t worry about me. I have to go.”

“Now?” His brows furrow in confusion. “Do you have to go back to Eros?”

“No, I just figured the two of you would wish to be alone. It’s okay. I’ll call you later and drop by if you need help with anything else. But I know you’re going to be fine.” Sloane places a hand on Hayden’s shoulder, then starts to turn away.

To her surprise, he holds her hand. Her eyes go wide as she turns and Hayden immediately pulls her into a hug. But it doesn’t take long for her to return the embrace.

“Stay. Just for lunch.”

“But Natasha is coming.”

“So? She’s your friend too. I promise we’ll behave. No PDA during lunch.”

Sloane chuckles softly.

The match pulls away and stares at his friend. “I know I decided to live by myself right after we returned to New York and I’m sure this is what I want. But now that all my stuff is here and you’re leaving… I guess it’s finally hitting me.”

“I know the feeling…” She trails off, brows knitted together in a frown. “It isn’t going to be easy to arrive home and realize I’ll be alone with Dipper. And some days she’s not even going to be there.” Her lips begin to quiver, but she shakes her head. “Gee, what are we doing? You live three blocks away from me.”

They stare at each other and chortle.

Still holding her hand, Hayden brushes his thumb in circles on the back of her hand. “I’m going to miss living with you, Sloane. You’re the best friend anyone could ever ask for, but you mean more than that to me. You’re my family. I need you to know that.”

“I do.” Sloane nods, and hesitates for a moment, still fighting back her tears. But then she wraps her arms around his neck and cries. “You’re family to me too.”

Hayden tightens the embrace and kisses his friend’s forehead. “I know.”

After a brief moment of comfortable silence, Sloane’s phone buzzes inside her pocket. She steps away and fishes it out to check the message. “Your lunch is here.”

“You meant _our_ lunch, right?” he corrects her, giving a cheeky smile.

“Hayden, I only ordered for the two of you.”

“Lucky for us, Nat isn’t afraid to exaggerate when it comes to Japanese food and she’s probably bringing enough to feed six people.”

A chuckle escapes her lips as she wipes away a tear.

“Stay. I’ll get out of your hair as soon as you put your chopsticks down,” he jokes.

“Okay,” Sloane acquiesces.

“Excellent!” Hayden grins. “Let’s go down to the lobby and get our lunch.” Draping an arm around Sloane’s shoulder, the two of them walk out of the apartment to grab their meal.


End file.
